Hurt
by yukirainbowofdeath
Summary: i know bad summery and title... warning self harm.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I came up with while listening to "beauty from pain" by super chick… saddest song I have heard this week. I don't own soul eater! **

**Warning self harm.**

She walked down the hall hearing sounds but couldn't make out the words. Tripping over nothing she fell to the ground. No one helped her up.

"Maka!" someone called. She got up and kept walking. "Maka!" there it was again but closer this time. She started running._ I'm broken… I can't be repaired…_ she thought running across the street.

She ran into her house slammed the door and started sobbing. Someone started banging on the door. "Maka it's me! Soul! Open up!" she just stared at the door. She walked over to the box she kept in her closet and took a razor blade out, and positioned it above her wrist and sliced the mane vain. She flinched at the pain and realized if she did this they could save her so she took all her depression pills at once.

The last thing she ever heard was the door opening and soul screaming. "Maka! No!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow...i didn't think i'd wright any more than one chapter...O3O**

**anyway I don't own Souleater eeeennnnjoooooyyyy my lovlies!~**

Anntionette sighed. It had been a year since maka had gone and Soul has gotten better. The first couple weeks he wouldnt eat or sleep...and tried to kill himself on a few occasions.

'I want to be with her!' he would yell.

She rounded the corner and bumped into someone.

"ow!" she whimpered. "itai..." she rubed her head.

"s-sorry..." she looked up and met blood red eyes. "oh..." she whispered. "it's you..."

"um...how do you know me...?" the boy asked. "everyone knows you! Your Soul eater evens!" she smiled softly. He looked down. "oh...

she giggled softly. "your funny, but..." she glared at him and took out a book. "your a womenizer..." she hit him with the book.

He laughed and rubbed his head. "it's been awhile since I was hit with a book and it really hurt..." he looked down and smiled sadly. "s-sorry..." she whispered. He looked up again. "it's okay...i wish I noticed it sooner though..." he smiled. "what's your name?" "Anntionette. But you can call me Anne." she grinned then frowned. "your ties crooked...it's not symetrical!" she fixed his tie and smiled again. He laughed. It was the first time he had laughed in a year. Her eyes widend then she smiled. "good..."

"what?"

"oh...nothing. Sooo...Soul in the library? That's a first."

"hey! I've been to the library before!" he pouted.

"yeah to hit on girls!" she giggled. He scofed.

"wanna come to my house?" she asked.

He looked surprised but answered. "uh...sure..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I dont own SE if I did there would be more yaoi and yuri :)**

as they arrived at Anntionettes house Soul noticed how run down the house was. It was missing a few windows and the door was barely hanging on the hinges. He followed her into the 'house' if you could call it that. He watched as she went to to the kithcchin and came out with two cups of tea.

"um...this is a uh...nice? House..." he said awkwardly.

"it's okay I know its a wreck..." she smiled painfully.

"are you okay?" he asked nervously. She smiled back at him. "i'm fine" she lied. He gave her a strange look but allowed it. "ooookaaaaay...why havent I seen you at school?"

"oh...i ah...i do go its just...i eat in the library and am in... 'special' classes..."

"oh..." "yeah..."

"so... why do you eat in the library?" he asked. This seemed to surprise her. "uh... well...i have 'problums' with the other students...seems i'm a puching bag for the rest of the stundent body..." she smiled.

"oh sorry. Do you live alone? Where are your parents?"

"yes and they died last year. But more importently... wanna play video games?!" he jumped back a little starteled by her enthusasm. "yeah!" he pumped his fist in the air. She put her hair in two long white pigtails and smiled when she saw him looking at her. When he looked into her eyes he thought. 'oh...i never noticed her eye color...they're red...like mine.' she grinned and said "i bet I could bet you in mortal combat!" "no you can't! I have a victory claim on that!" they sat down and began to play. In a hour she had beat Soul a total of : 102 times. She smirked smugly. "beat cha!" he glared at her.

She giggled. "off to get some drinks!" she left and came back with two drinks. She handed him one and they looked at eachother with a silent challenge in their eyes. They started to chug and Anntionette finished first. "ha! I win again!" in the back of her mind she took note that she was drunk. 'crap! I got vodka instead of grape juice! I'm such an idiot!' but instaead of stopping she poured more for the both of them and chugged it down once again. "i win again!" she slurred.

Soul looked at her funny and whispered. "you know? You look jus'like Maka in a'ay"

"really" she answered. "yeah..." and then he kissed her.

**OMG! CLIFF HANGER! :O**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi i'm baaaaack! **

**I don't own SE**

she jumped back in suprise. He leaned forward and captured her lips again and this time she didn't struggle. He licked her bottom lip for permission and, when granted' he slipped in his toungue and explored the moist cavern. She shivered and lightly moaned. "S-Soul~ stop... this... this is bad..." she pushed him away. He looked at her with hazey eyes. "c'mon **hic** pleaaaaase?" she shook her head. "go to sleep." she applied pressure to the back of his neck as he slowly passed out. She pulled a blanket over him and sighed as she teared up. "b-baka... I LOVE you..." she murmured softly as she dozed off next to him. "i love you..."

Soul slowly wokeup to the smell of bacon and eggs. He cursed and clutched his head. it hurt like HELL. Antoinette peeked her head out of the kitchen. "morning sleepy head." she said casualy. She was wearing a loose sweater that showed her stomach every once and a while and sweat pants' she giggled. "you look like shit." he glared at her. "really? I didn't notice" he mutterd, his voice dripping with sarcasm. She giggled again. He muttered some few choice words as he stood up to join her for breakfast.

They ate in an awkward silence before Soul spoke up. "y'know... you're quite pretty." she began to choke. "w-what?!" he smirked. "i complimanted you and you start choking. Nice." she glared at him and looked at the clock. "shit! We're going to be late!" she ran out and changed into a simple black dress with a bow in the back. She dressed Soul quickly in his cloths from the day before. She dragged him out the door and ran to the school. She stopped 20 feet away and (without Soul's knowlage) turned on soul protect, She was a witch after all, and strode into school.

Anetoinette skipped to her 'special' classes and left Soul to his thoughts. Not good. He sat in Prof. Stein's class and thought. 'man... Anne is really nice. I mean she let me stay at her house, possibly get drunk, and eat her really, REALLY good cooking...' he stared into space with hearts in his eyes. "Soul, pay atteintion!" Stein Yelled. He sighed and focused his attention back on his books. 'maybe i'll visit again...'

Antoinette sighed and stared into the distance as the teacher droned on. 'oh Soul...' she thought. 'I love you- no you don't deserve him. You're just a stupid SLUT.' her fathers voice rang in her ears as she fought back tears. She excused herself and ran to the bathroom. She pulled out somepills as her breathing sped up. 'no, not here' she thought as she began to sweat she ran to the toilet and threw up. When she stopped she was shaking violently and took her pills. Anxiety pills, depression pills, anorexia pills...

**do anorexia pills exist? Well they do now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm really, REALLY sorry I have not updated lately! DON'T KILL ME! * cowers * anyhow... here's the next chapter! Enjoy!~ (-whispers- please review)**

when the bell rang, Soul collected his books and hurried out of the class room in search of Anne. He looked every where (including the girls bathroom) but couldn't find a trace of the albino. He sighed in frustration and rubbed the back of his neck. 'oh well... hey, I haven't checked the nurses office yet!'

he sprinted to Medusa's office, (A/N: yes in this story Medusa still works at the school.) and pulled open the door. The snake-like woman looked up from her papers. "Soul? What do you need?"

he blushed. "do you know where Antoinette is?" she smiled lightly as her eyebrow twitched. 'such a nuisance...' she thought bitterly. "she came in here around lunch time not looking very good, so I sent her home early." she said. He cocked his head to the side with a worried expression

" what happened to her?" the women feigned a worried expression. "she appeared to have had a panic attack." she stood up and rifled through her cabinets. "do you know where she lives?" Soul nodded. "good." she pulled out a bag of pills. "bring these to her please." Soul nodded and took them. He smiled and began to leave. "have a nice day Miss. Medusa" she smiled. "you too honey."

he left the room and began to walk to the train station. 'I hope she's affright...' he thought worriedly and boarded the train. He took a seat next to a girl with blonde and blue hair (A/N: I based her look after me... wait- she is me!). She was wearing a BVB shirt with a black mini skirt and fishnet stockings. She turned to him and smiled lightly. "hello, my name's Yuki." he smiled and stuck out his hand, witch she shook. "the name's Soul. I like your shirt. They're a great band."

she smiled. "they saved my life." and laughed. "what, with Canada sending Down JB as a death threat." he snorted.

"wow. That's a new one. I heard that failed so they sent Carely rae Jepsen." she giggled. "but that also failed, so they had meetings with England and came up with One Direction."

"can I have your email?" she smiled. "of course- wait... you aren't a rapist or something right?" he shook his head. "she smiled brighter. "good. It's... ************* *****.com" he smiled. "thanks. Oh, this is my stop." she looked shocked. "mine too." they exited the train together.

Soul began to walk to Antoinette's house. Yuki walked into the house next door. He smiled. 'small world.' he knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a sickly looking Anne. She smiled weakly. "c-come in." he frowned and walked into the "house". He looked at her. "you should sit down." he lead her to the couch. She protested weakly but sat down anyway. He handed her the bag of pills. "miss. Medusa told me to bring these to you." he sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. "are you okay?"

"could be better." she whispered. He smiled. "get some rest." she laid down and quickly fell asleep.

Soul Smiled and stood up. "now time to great your new next door buddy!"

** ust saying that I don't hate these artists,I just don't love them so if I offended anyone- I am sorry but please don't have that be in all of your reviews!**


End file.
